IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 11
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 10 |obecny = #11 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 12 }} |Numer komiksu=11 |Data=28 listopada 2018 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Jonathan Gray (okładka )1 *Lamar Wells (okładka B) *Adam Bryce Thomas (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki= *Tracy Yardley *Evan Stanley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty= *Tracy Yardley *Evan Stanley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat **Burning Blaze *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Metal Sonic **Master Overlord *Doktor Eggman *Rough *Tumble *Doktor Starline |Lokacje= *Anielska Wyspa *Final Egg }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 11 – jedenasty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"The Battle for Angel Island," Part Three! Sonic and Knuckles are on the ropes as their foe uses the power of the Master Emerald to become a far more formidable threat! Meanwhile, the rest of the Resistance faces off against the entirety of the Eggman Empire's Fleet... but can they win? Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Anielska Wyspa zaczęła spadać. Blaze obawiała się, że mogło to spowodować zniszczenie skrzydeł wyspy. Trzymana przez Amy Tangle podała Blaze swój ogon i wciągnęła ją na pokład przechwyconego przez Resistance statku Egg Fleet. Amy powiedziała wtedy Blaze, że wyspa spada z powodu odcięcia jej od Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic, Knuckles i Shadow byli w tym czasie zajęci walką z Master Overlordem. Knuckles skontaktował się z Amy, w nadziei na to że Burning Blaze będzie im mogła pomóc w walce. Blaze jednak nie mogła tego dokonać, ponieważ moc Szmaragdów Sol wyczerpała się na ten moment. Sonic postanowił wymyślić zatem inny plan. Master Overlord był teraz bardzo zdeterminowany, by zrealizować marzenia Doktora Eggmana o globalnym imperium. Robot złapał Sonica, Knucklesa i Shadowa, po czym odleciał z nimi z wyspy. Zamierzał pokazać im zniszczenie Resistance, oraz Anielskiej Wyspy przed śmiercią. Sonic powiedział wtedy swoim towarzyszom swój plan. Wszystko co powinni zrobić, to wyrwać Główny Szmaragd z Master Overlorda i przywrócić go na Anielską Wyspę. Resistance mogło im w tym pomóc, gdyż robot leciał właśnie w ich stronę. Knuckles postanowił zająć się odłączeniem Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic i Shadow wybrali więc zadanie zniszczenia skrzydeł robota i sprowadzenia go bliżej spadającej wyspy. Tymczasem Tails i Vector zauważyli zbliżającego się do nich Master Overlorda. Tails obrał kierunek prosto na przeciwnika, ponieważ Sonic potrzebował ich pomocy. Mimo obaw, Vector postanowił powiadomić Amy, aby zebrała wszystkich na pokładzie. Tails zaczął ostrzeliwać Master Overlorda, a Sonic, Knuckles i Shadow uwolnili się. Knuckles zaczął szybować w stronę Głównego Szmaragdu, prosząc Amy o wsparcie. Sonic natomiast udał się zniszczyć lewe skrzydło, a Shadowowi przydzielił zadanie zlikwidowania prawego. Tymczasem w Final Egg Rough i Tumble obezwładnili porwanego Eggmana, przykuwając go do stołu operacyjnego. Mr Tinker prosił ich, aby go wypuścili, obiecując że może im naprawić cokolwiek. Tumble zaczął wątpić w to, czy ma przed sobą prawdziwego Eggmana. Jego szef kazał mu jednak nie tracić wiary. Okazał się nim być tajemniczy naukowiec Doktor Starline, który zbudował swoją karierę dzięki studiowaniu osiągnięć Eggmana. Starline zamierzał naprawić amnezję Tinkera i przywrócić go do dawnej chwały Eggmana. Tinker do końca zarzekał się, że nie jest i nie chce być Eggmanem. Nie zatrzymało to jednak Starline'a przed rozpoczęciem brutalnej procedury. Naukowiec założył Tinkerowi na głowę urządzenie, które miało przywrócić mu wspomnienia, powodując przy tym silne elektrowstrząsy. Z powrotem nad Anielską Wyspą, Master Overlord chwycił statek Resistance. Po chwili jednak otrzymał uderzenie od Sonica, prosto w głowę. Sonic wiedział, że jego przyjaciele mogą wspólnie osłabić Master Overlorda, ale nie mieli jak na razie sposobu by się do niego dostać. Jeż postanowił zrobić jedną rzecz, która wychodzi mu najlepiej - podrażnić robota. Zaczął denerwować Master Overlorda, mówiąc mu że wcale nie jest prawdziwym Soniciem, a nawet nie jest zwykłym jeżem z powodu swojego obecnego wyglądu. Master Overlord wściekł się, przechwalając się że jest udoskonaloną wersją niebieskiego jeża. Kiedy kontynuował przechwałki, został trafiony w głowę przez ognisty pocisk wystrzelony z Variable Wisponu przez Whisper. W tym samym czasie zjawiło się całe Resistance, na czele z Amy. Wszyscy zaczęli atakować Master Overlorda w powietrzu. Sonic zapytał się Amy o to, czy Knuckles przekazał jej plan. Amy odpowiedziała twierdząco, prosząc również jeża aby zapewnił im nieco czasu, by Tails mógł ustawić się na pozycji. Sonic pobiegł zatem w stronę głowy Master Overlorda i zaczął ją bombardować atakami. Amy, Vector, Espio i Charmy zaczęli wyrywać jedno ze skrzydeł robota. Rouge ustawiła na drugim swoje bomby, które Whisper wysadziła rakietą. Knuckles wściekle uderzał w tułów Master Overloda, aby wyrwać z niego Główny Szmaragd. Silver zaczął wyrywać swoją mocą kolejne skrzydło, a Blaze i Tangle we współpracy wyrywały następne. Tails zaczął się ustawiać w pozycji, ale niespodziewanie Master Overlord zrzucił z siebie wszystkich bohaterów. Shadow zaczął spowalniać swój spadek uruchamiając rakietowe buty, Rouge próbowała złapać spadającego Espio. Amy i Vector lecieli razem, próbując dosięgnąć Tangle. Charmy pochwycił Sonica, ale bał się, że nie uda mu się złapać wszystkich. Niebieski jeż uspokoił przyjaciela. Silver nie miał wyjścia i musiał po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu złapać tak wielką ilość osób na tak dużej odległości. Posługując się swoją psychokinezą, srebrny jeż złapał wszystkich spadających bohaterów i ocalił ich. Master Overlord próbował pożreć Silvera, ale wtedy Tails wleciał w niego całym statkiem Egg Fleet. Lis uruchomił pełną moc silników. Kiedy Master Overlord próbował go zatrzymać, Knuckles wyrwał już Główny Szmaragd i poleciał z nim w stronę spadającej Anielskiej Wyspy. Kolczatka wbił Główny Szmaragd w ołtarz i spoczął uspokojony. Anielska Wyspa zatrzymała się tuż nad wodą i ponownie wzleciała w powietrze. Sonic kazał Silverowi puścić go. Jeż martwił się o Tailsa i pobiegł w kierunku wraku statku Egg Fleet. Na szczęście Tailsowi udało się wyjść cało z katastrofy. Sonic pochwalił lisa, a ten podziękował mu, mówiąc że jednak nie chciałby tego powtarzać. Bohaterowie dostrzegli po chwili leżącego obok, pokonanego Metal Sonica. Vector, Charmy i Espio odetchnęli z ulgą po zakończonej misji. Tangle była podekscytowana całą bitwą, a jeszcze bardziej ucieszyła się, gdy dowiedziała się od Amy, że ona i jej przyjaciele robią to bardzo często. Silver i Blaze podziękowali Whisper i jej Wispom za pomoc. Shadow postanowił odejść, a Rouge pożegnała go nieco zawiedziona tym, że nie chciał zostać dłużej. Sonic i Tails udali się do Knucklesa, informując go o wyłączeniu Metal Sonica. Kolczatka był szczęśliwy, że wrócił nareszcie do domu. Sonic podsumował cały dzień, ciesząc się z tego, że Metal Sonic został pokonany, a Eggman, jak mu się wydawało, zmienił się w pomocnego człowieka. Jednakże w Final Egg zakończyła się pierwsza faza procedury przywracania wspomnień. Doktor Starline zaczął pytać Eggmana o to, czy czuje się teraz bardziej swojo. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp *Metal Sonic **Master Overlord *Doktor Eggman *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk *Doktor Starline Galeria Okładki IDW 11 A Inks.jpg|Okładka A, szkic IDW 11 A Raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW 11 Raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 11 preview 1.jpg IDW 11 preview 2.jpg IDW 11 preview 3.jpg IDW 11 preview 4.jpg IDW 11 preview 5.jpg IDW 11 preview 6.jpg IDW 11 preview 7.jpg Ciekawostki *Kryształy, które wystrzeliwuje Master Overlord przypominają Crystal Attack Metal Overlorda z gry Sonic Heroes. *Sposób w jaki Chaotix leci w kierunku Master Overlorda jest nawiązaniem do manewru Ascending Flight z gry Sonic Heroes. *Bomby, których używa Rouge przypominają te z misji Rouge: The Bombardier z gry Sonic Generations na konsole/PC. *Pozy Sonica i Shadowa na okładce A odzwierciedlają te z końca czołówki Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing